


it's the fantastic drowse of the afternoon sundays

by vintagemeddows



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting high, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, RPF, Smut, handjobs, just a big ol horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemeddows/pseuds/vintagemeddows
Summary: "Where do you think you're going with that?"Roger laughed, poking his head back into the room "You sound like my mother. I'm going to smoke this shit, I bought it 'cause there’s nothing better to do, you joining me?"---Brian and Roger are bored. Roger makes a purchase. What else is there to do on a Sunday afternoon?





	it's the fantastic drowse of the afternoon sundays

**Author's Note:**

> well hi there, welcome to my first queen fic! i was hesitant at first to post this since its rpf, but who cares lmao.
> 
> please do not send this to any members of queen or their families, thats gross. don't be gross.
> 
> twitter: @deakymeddows

Brian was bored. Roger was restless.

 

There was a very distinct difference between the two.

 

Sunday afternoons were normally spent sleeping off hangovers from the previous night’s activities, but since neither Roger nor Brian had gone out on Saturday night, the both of them suddenly had no reason to be napping throughout the day.

 

"For the love of god" Roger groaned, pacing the lounge room of the shared apartment and watching the clock. He didn't look anxious, he looked more annoyed than anything.

 

Brian, who was sitting on the couch, attempting to read a random fantasy novel (key word; attempting, it was quite an awful book), lifted his head to watch the blond "All right, Rog?"

 

Roger just sighed and kept pacing. Brian, looking for any excuse to put down his lame excuse of literature, spoke up again "Are you waiting for something?"

 

"Yes" Roger replied bluntly, before adding "Someone, technically. Something from someone"

 

Brian just stared at his friend, not entirely understanding the situation but not wanting to ask Roger for an explanation. A few seconds passed before there was a knock at the door.

 

"The late bastard finally shows up" Roger rolled his eyes, striding out of the room and towards the front door.

 

Brian was tempted to get up and follow him, but decided against it, picking up his novel once again. He heard the door open, a few mumbled words spoken, then the door close.

 

Brian hadn't even opened his book when Roger came walking back into the room, visibly less annoyed than before.

 

"Didn't invite your friend in?" Brian questioned.

 

"They aren't a friend" Roger replied, and Brian’s eyebrows raised "More like... an acquaintance"

 

And that’s when Brian noticed what Roger was holding.

 

"A dealer?" Brian nodded towards the baggie of marijuana in Rogers hand. When Roger just smiled at him, he stood up "You just did a drug deal at our apartment door? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

 

"About as dangerous as ordering a bloody pizza" Roger rolled his eyes "It's not like a fucking cop is gonna randomly show up at our apartment building, you know?"

 

Brian wanted to reply with a snarky 'you never know', but before he could Roger was already walking out of the room "Where do you think you're going with that?"

 

Roger laughed, poking his head back into the room "You sound like my mother. I'm going to smoke this shit, I bought it 'cause there’s nothing better to do, you joining me?"

 

Looking down at the book in his hands, it was an easy decision for Brian. He threw the book onto the couch before following Roger to his room.

 

"How can you even afford weed? Don't tell me you used your share of the rent money?"

 

"Do you think I’m that much of an idiot?" Roger laughed "I just gave him some free tickets to our next pub gig"

 

Brian could only roll his eyes.

 

...

 

It wasn't like they hadn't smoked before, Roger smoking cigarettes any chance he could and Brian experimenting with weed at college. Even so, after a few puffs the two were giggling like schoolgirls.

 

"I haven't done this in so long" Brian sighed contently, laying back on Rogers bed with the joint in his hand.

 

"That’s because you're boring" Roger teased, flipping through his vinyl collection.

 

"I am not boring" Brian scoffed, watching as Roger pulled out a Hendrix record and set it up on his record player.

 

"You were literally reading an awful novel just before for fun" Roger pointed out.

 

"Doesn't mean I’m boring" Brian mumbled, taking a hit of the joint. He blew the smoke out towards Rogers direction, making the younger boy roll his eyes.

 

"Give me some of that-" Roger grinned before pouncing onto the bed, and on top of Brian. He yelped out in pain while Roger pinched the joint from his hand, rolling over so the two were side by side on Roger's double bed.

 

"Arse..." Brian laughed, watching as Roger took a hit.

 

The two started to talk about everything and nothing. They discussed the band, dumb ideas of stunts they could do onstage and song ideas which would never see the light of day.

 

They talked for at least an hour, slowly becoming more and more in the clouds. Topics ranging from music, television, girls...

 

Which brought them to the topic at hand.

 

"Y'know, all the girls I’ve been with have all said I’m a great snog" Roger laughed, taking a drag of what had to be the fourth joint they had rolled.

 

"Sure they have" Brian practically giggled, rolling his head to the side to face Roger.

 

"I'm serious" Roger blew out the smoke before also turning his head to face Brian "Every single one, they all said I’m the best snog they've ever had"

 

"You're ego is getting way out of control, mate" Brian joked, grabbing the joint "Maybe being a rockstar is doing you more damage than good"

 

"You don't believe me, Bri?" Roger raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

Before Brian could even reply, Roger had pressed his lips onto his own. Brian almost dropped the joint out of shock, but eventually started to accept the kiss. Both of their minds were so hazy that it didn't register what they were doing.

 

Roger, feeling confident, slowly sat up on one elbow, one hand coming to cup Brian's cheek as their lips moved together. Brian hummed into the kiss, mind a million miles away.

 

They stayed like that for a minute or so, lazily kissing until Roger slowly pulled away. The room was silent for a moment, apart from the record that had been put on earlier, before the two men burst into laughter, Roger flopping back down onto his back.

 

"I... uh..." Roger mumbled "I have never kissed a guy before. Until now, I guess"

 

"Yeah" Brian agreed "Me neither"

 

The room fell into silence again, and the two were left to ponder with what the hell just happened. Roger began to feel awkward, so he cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

"So?" Roger questioned "What's your evaluation?"

 

Brian, just remembering he was holding the joint, took a hit before answering "Not bad, but not the best I’ve had"

 

Roger scoffed "Oh really?"

 

"Mmhm" Brian hummed, placing the joint down in the ashtray on the bedside table "You're gonna have to try harder than that to prove you're a great snog"

 

Oh.

 

Somehow that got through to a part of Roger's currently hazy mind, making him blush slightly. What exactly did Brian mean by that? Well, he knew, but _why_ did he say that?

 

And then the rest of his mind said _fuck it_.

 

He sat up once again and picked up the joint from the ashtray. Brian watched intently as Roger took a drag, placed it back down and slowly blew out the smoke.

 

"Alright" Roger murmured, before leaning over and kissing Brian once more.

 

It felt different this time. They were still high as kites; however, they were both vaguely aware of what was happening, how it felt, how _good_ it felt.

 

Roger subconsciously decided he was going to give this his all, he was going to prove to Brian that he was a great kisser. He didn't know why he wanted to prove it to him so bad, but he was going to do it nonetheless.

 

He experimentally ran his tongue over Brian's bottom lip, making the older man gasp. Roger took no time in taking said lip between his teeth.

Brian's fingers slowly made their way into Roger's hair as they continued to make out. Roger had managed to climb on top of Brian, one hand cupping his cheek (just like their first kiss moments before) and the other keeping himself steady.

 

Without realising, Roger had begun oh-so-subtlety rocking his hips against Brian's. The older man took of the hands that was tangled in Rogers blond locks and placed it on his hip, urging him to keep going. Roger moaned at the touch, pulling away from the kiss slightly.

 

"Fuck" he gasped into Brian's lips, feeling both of their pants becoming tighter at the crotch.

 

Brian tilted Rogers head to the side and placed his lips against his ear. "Don't start something you can't finish" he spoke, voice low and dripping with lust. Roger felt a shiver ripple up his spine, making him gasp.

 

Reattaching their lips once more in a hungry kiss, Roger rolled his hips with more fervor. Brian practically growled at the sensation, bucking his hips up to meet every movement.

 

In the end the two got frustrated with how little friction was happening. Roger whimpered as Brian forcibly stopped his hips from rolling. The blond took this opportunity to unbutton both of their trousers, pulling his own off completely. Brian sat himself up, Roger still managing to straddle him, and pulled his trousers down to his knees, not caring in the slightest.

 

It was then he noticed Roger wasn't wearing boxers.

 

"Jesus, fuck..." Brian mumbled, taking Rogers cock into his hand and started to jerk him off. Roger gasped, bucking into his hand.

 

"Brian, oh my g-god" Roger whined, throwing his head back "Fuck yes"

 

Roger was rolling around on Brian's lap, right against his own hard prick, and the older man moaned loudly at the sensation. Without thinking, he took his hand, the one that wasn't rapidly pumping Rogers cock, and grabbed a bunch of his hair, pulling lightly.

 

"Oh!" Roger screamed, arching his back "Yes, j-just like that..."

 

"You like that?" Brian growled "You like it when I pull your hair?"

 

Roger answered by kissing him once again, wrapping both his arms around Brian's neck. The kiss was messy; gasps, moans and teeth clanking together, but this just told Brian that Roger was close. He flicked his thumb over the slit of Roger's dick and began stroking faster. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Roger in the eyes.

 

"Come, Rog"

 

Roger threw his head back, voice hitching in his throat. Ropes of white began to paint Brian's chest, and he cursed at himself for not taking off his shirt. Roger gasped and moaned through his orgasm, before slowly leaning against Brian and lazily kissing him.

 

He pulled away after a while, leaning their foreheads together "Now it's your turn"

 

Brian felt a hand palming at the bulge in his boxers, he could barely choke out a quiet "Please, Rog".

 

Roger just smiled and pulled Brian's cock out, pumping it between them. Brian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lightly bucked into the younger man's hand.

 

It didn't take long for Brian to get close, and he began moaning louder and louder. He didn't know if it was the drug making his senses more responsive to touch, or if Roger was just that good, but he could already tell his was the best hand job he had ever received (and first, notably, from a man).

 

"God, Rog, keep going" Brian gasped before he pressed their lips together for a short kiss. It was short because after a few more strokes from Roger, Brian was throwing his head back and coming over his hand.

 

Roger kept pumping Brian through his orgasm, wanting to milk every drop from him. He didn't know fooling around while high would feel so fucking good, why hadn't he done it before?

 

After a few moments of both men trying to catch their breath, they shared one last soft kiss. Roger tucked Brian back into his boxers and grabbed a few tissues from his bedside table. He wiped his hand clean (Brian's shirt being a lost cause), before flopping down and laying his head on Brian's lap.

 

Neither of the two had even pulled up their trousers before promptly bursting into laughter for the umpteenth time that afternoon. basking in the aftermath of... _that_.

 

"Uh, well..." Roger gasped through chuckles "That was interesting"

 

"You could say that" Brian smiled, looking down at the blond in his lap "Can we get high more often?"

 

"Are you offering to pay next time?"

 

"Oh, sod off"

 

And with that, the two slowly drifted off into an afternoon nap, not realising that the record player had stopped, or that the joint they had been smoking had burnt out.

**Author's Note:**

> well. there it is.
> 
> this was only supposed to be a fluffy first kiss fic, but it turned into... that. i'm not complaining tho ayeeeee.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it! i have another maylor fic in the works so stay tuned x
> 
> 26/05/19: i have cross uploaded this fic to tumblr! give it some love: https://vintagemeddows.tumblr.com/post/185151528197/its-the-fantastic-drowse-of-the-afternoon


End file.
